Doug's 1st Movie
|-|Episode information= Doug's 1st Movie is a full-length movie based on the Disney series. It was produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and Jumbo Pictures with animation provided by Plus One Animation, and released by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution on March 26, 1999. The film received mixed to negative reviews, who criticized its plot, writing, and character development, though the voice acting, ending and animation was praised. Despite the title and its success at the box office, no further films based on Doug were made. It serves as the series finale of the entire Doug series for Nickelodeon and Disney. Doug's 1st Movie was the only full-length film released in Doug's entire run. Synopsis When he and Skeeter discover a monster at Lucky Duck Lake, Doug eschews his dance plans for the monster's survival, causing him to lose Patti to Guy, his rival for her affections. Doug now has to make things right before the night of the dance. :Click "Plot" above to read the plot synopsis Production Nickelodeon was originally going to set out on doing a Doug film back in 1993, when they made a deal with 20th Century Fox (which became a subsidiary of Disney in 2019 and is now known as 20th Century Studios as of 2020), to make films based on their properties along with films like Rugrats and Ren & Stimpy, but the plans fell through when the deal expired in 1995, and the films were never produced (with the exception of Rugrats, which got a theatrical film by Paramount Pictures in November 1998).Nickelodeon Adds Movies To Its CreditsNickelodeon gets into movie business In 1996, when The Walt Disney Company bought Jumbo Pictures along with the cartoon, they decided to re-circle the project for the Doug film.Disney and Jumbo Pictures Get Animated This March With the Theatrical Release of "Doug's 1st Movie".The One That Got Away : With 'Doug,' Nickelodeon's Loss May Be Disney's Gain This film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the title The First Doug Movie Ever as shown in trailers, but due to the success of The Rugrats Movie, Disney decided to make it a theatrical release. Cast Voice actors and actresses from the main series reprise their respective character roles. * Thomas McHugh as Doug Funnie/Quailman, Lincoln * Fred Newman as Skeeter Valentine, Bud Dink, Porkchop, Ned Cauphee * Chris Phillips as Roger Klotz, Boomer Bledsoe, Larry, Mr. Chiminy * Constance Shulman as Patti Mayonnaise * Frank Welker as Herman Melville * Doug Preis as Phil Funnie, Bill Bluff, Willie White, Chalky Studebaker, a Bluff agent * Guy Hadley as Guy Graham * Alice Playten as Beebe Bluff, Elmo * Eddie Korbich as Al & Moo Sleech, Robocrusher * David O'Brien as Stentorian (Quailman) Announcer * Doris Belack as Mayor Tippi Dink * Becca Lish as Judy Funnie, Theda Funnie, Connie Benge * Greg Lee as Principal Robert "Bob" White * Bob Bottone as a Bluff assistant * Bruce Bayley Johnson as Mr. Swirley * Fran Brill as Mrs. Perigrew * Melissa Greenspan as Briar Langolier Uncredited *Rodger Bumpass as a green police officer *Paul Eiding as a red police officer *Mickie McGowan as the lunch lady *Phil Proctor as Brian Other Bluff agents: *Jack Angel *Martin Short *Bob Hoskins as the agent who picked up Roger's underwear Other kids were voiced by: *Jackie Gonneau *Sherry Lynn *Brianne Siddall *Claudette Wells Featured music Other than the original score... * "Mona Mo" * "Someone Like Me" (ending credits song 1) * "Deep Deep Water" (ending credits song 2) * The show's intro Continuity *The movie obviously takes place after "Doug's Marriage Madness", though said episode would premiere two months after the movie. *Patti becomes Doug's girlfriend, and Skeeter Beebe's. *"Doug En Vogue" - The robo-crusher turned robo-maid walks towards Roger with a Doug outfit - something seen in Doug's imagination. Allusions *The Monty Python giant foot - One appears in Roger's imagination sequence. *DC Comics characters - Two officers are seen discussing Batman and Superman's powers and weaknesses. Trivia *One can assume that the journal entries written in the movie are written in Doug's old journal as his last entry. *This is Alice Playten's last appearance in an animated movie. *Last appearance of all characters. *The last location to appear in the entire series is Funky Town. *An updated Jumbo Pictures logo appears at the end of the movie, complete with a final reprise of the theme song. *'Availability:' **The movie is available on digital platforms (ie. iTunes) and Disney+, but physical copies are scarce to come by. **The movie is not out on Blu-Ray yet. **VHS and DVD copies exist. Release The film was released on March 26, 1999, two months before the series finale. In theaters, the short "Opera Box" from the television series Mickey Mouse Works was featured right before the film; the short featured Donald and Daisy Duck as the main characters. Critical reception The film garnered a 26% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with 9 of a total 34 reviews being determined as positive. The critical consensus reads, "Doug's 1st Movie is a long snooze-fest that should have never made it to the big screen."https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/dougs_1st_movie At Rotten Tomatoes] However, the voice acting, ending and animation was praised. During its original theatrical release, the film was panned. Many noted that the film felt too much like an extended episode of the show (story and animation-wise) and many mention that the film should have stayed a direct-to-video release. Most of the criticism came from the plot, writing, music, though they praised the animation, voice acting and ending. Screenit.com awarded the film 4 out of 10. The reviewer mentioned it was mediocre and did not have "that magic or cinematic feel to warrant the big screen treatment" and it felt like the regular series.[http://www.screenit.com/movies/1999/dougs_1st_movie.html The movie at screenit.com Roger Ebert rated the movie 1½/4 stars, stating "Doug's 1st Movie is a thin and less than thrilling feature-length version of a Saturday morning animated series, unseen by me."Roger Ebert reviews the movie Box office Doug's 1st Movie opened at #5 in its opening weekend with $4,470,489, for an average of $1,971 from a very wide 2,268 theaters. While this may be deemed as low for an average Hollywood film, the movie only cost $5 million to make due to its direct-to-video budget and a somewhat low-key promotional campaign. As such, the film still managed to gross $19,421,271 in ticket sales, creating a large profit for Disney and making it a box office success. The movie at Box Office Mojo |-|Plot= :The plot of the movie takes place directly after the ''Disney's Doug 1999 series finale, Doug's Marriage Madness.'' Searching for the Monster of Lucky Duck Lake It is another sunny day in Bluffington, more specifically Lucky Duck Lake. Roger Klotz and his cronies Boomer Bledsoe, Ned Cauphee and Willie White go fishing, with only one objective: taunting Doug Funnie and Skeeter Valentine - both searching for the monster of Lucky Duck Lake - along their journey. Doug encourages Skeeter to ignore them. They end up in a forest, and Doug tells Skeeter to split ways. While Doug finds the "monster" (only Roger taunting him again), Skeeter finds something else... Dance preparations :Doug's Journal: "Dear Journal, it's me, Doug Funnie. I've lived at 21 Jumbo Street for the last year and a half, and seen a lot of weird things. But what happened last week was probably ''the weirdest. I guess it all started right before Valentine's Day. That means at school, people only have just one thing in mind..."'' The week before the discovery: Another day at Beebe Bluff Middle School. Everyone gets ready for the dance, but Skeeter reveals that he has found the monster instead ("Well, almost ''everybody was talking about the Valentine's Day dance." - Doug). Doug reveals that he has been thinking about the dance throughout the week... and "one other thing, too". He reveals that Patti is the only Valentine for him, and he has shared some happy moments... and some not particularly happy moments. They have been going through the same hardships - just like Doug's sister. His new objective? To make ''this dance - the one he's going to have with Patti - perfect. Doug and Patti, working together? Well, only one thinks the dance is going to "stink". When Doug asks Beebe and Connie Benge why so, the latter says that the student council needs two people to organise the dance... but nobody had signed up! Beebe is not willing to, and nor is Connie, so guess who's getting the role? :Doug's imagination: Doug and Patti organise the dance in a 30's movie-esque scene. When Patti suggests the theme is "true love," Doug stutters, having never experienced true love before. Patti reaffirms this as ''their true love, making Doug nervous.'' ...It's Doug and Patti! Doug and Patti discuss the upcoming dance, when the latter asks if she will be good at organising dances, for she had never done so before. Doug reassures her, saying that she will be great at everything she does. Connie was right; nobody else had signed up - it's only Doug and Patti ready to take the helm, when Guy Graham exits the room he was in and tries to get Patti towards his side - Doug and Patti both clearly show contempt towards this. Guy clearly wants Patti to help with the dance with him, but she politely turns him down, stating that she is going to the dance. Doug is steamed at Guy for his action. Patti signs herself up, when her father comes in and asks her to put a knight suit into his car. Doug signs himself up. Roger has a plan Outside, Roger and his cronies talk about their encounter, when Willie assumes that Skeeter now has the monster on his side. :Roger's imagination: Roger taunts Skeeter again, but the latter whistles, calling in a giant foot that squishes Roger. Roger is frozen, terrified at the very thought of that. when Boomer decides to throw his cup of hot drink into his face. Roger prepares a smackdown, only for him to like the drink. Roger has gotten an idea... the "biggest thing to ever hit Bluffington!" Guy signs himself up At the Four-Leaf Clover Mall, Doug and Skeeter discuss their encounter with the monster, when Beebe flies out of a shop and thanks him for saving the dance. Bill Bluff comes out of a shop with loads of presents. Beebe reveals that she had been shopping in the chance someone will take her to the dance. A nervous Skeeter races off to the photo shop. Beebe tells Doug that she has already told Patti she is now in the commitee, and she is very excited. Doug is excited, too - he's going to get Skeeter the photos readied and he's going to race to school. He declares he's going to work all day to get this dance perfected... only for Beebe to tell him that Patti and Guy got the job. Uh-oh. :Some time ago, someone had stolen the list. It turns out that Guy did it, and decides to invalidate Doug's entry in favor of himself (classic Guy). Doug is flabberghasted; Beebe decides to go "home, Jinkins". Doug and Skeeter, the former heartbroken, walk out of the photo shop. Even though Skeeter suggests they show everyone the monster, Doug is still heartbroken. Skeeter tries to show Doug the monster, only to show a picture of him as a baby. Only when sifting through pictures was this discovery in fact real! This is enough to get Doug excited for the future. He starts imagining a Quailman sequence... :Quailman reads a flyer advertising "the biggest thing ever!... A big dance extraganza." Declaring that it is indeed ''not a trap ("Well, Quaildog, as I always say, if it's in print it ''must be true!"), he enters his Thicket of Solitude and prepares for the dance ahead... :Quailman rendevous with a certain young woman, only for "the lord of the polka" to appear AGAIN, now in a ninja outfit. And yes, he has convinced Patti to dance with him ''again. Only that he has hypnotised her to do so. Quailman tries to run after them, but is stopped by a bouncer.'' :That is when the monster attacks! Quailman and Quaildog fly after the incoming threat. Just as our narrator says that Quailman will beat him up and use his Quail Beam to neutralise the monster, Quailman stops him there, saying that "violence is only for those who have run out of good ideas". It is now negotiations with the towering threat that can save Bluffington... :Just as Quailman tries to negotiate with the monster, he is swallowed full. As he falls through the monster's throat, he tries his best not to make one-liners, but does anyway. ''("Quailman: eaten like so many potato chips!" - The narrator) :The monster stomps closer to the venue, but it is Quaildog to the rescue! He reroutes the very bright lights onto the monster's eyes, disorienting him. The next thing he does is to reroute the signal to a "corny teen sitcom playing right at that moment". :The monster, disgusted by the terrible writing of said sitcom, barfs out Quailman, conveniently right in front of Patti, who compliments his presence. It is only his rancid smell that disgusts her. With no choices left, Quailman decides to neutralise the monster with his Quail Eye. Patti congratulates Quailman for that, but Guy slides back in and tries to get Patti to dance with him. Nope - she decides to go with Quailman! Doug decides that the monster is more important than overseeing the dance - a decision made with virtually no insight and one made with his pride. :Roger has brought together the Sleech bros and the AV nerds to build a robot that would save Bluffington from destruction. He gives the nerds a day to make it. Monster search and Patti's plans Doug and Skeeter return to the forest to search for the monster. Their first leads are bike tracks... next to webbed footprints. Surely it's a platypus...? Right? At Skeeter's house, they discuss their findings and how they should bait the monster. Just then, the phone rings, and it's Patti, who thanks him for giving her the idea to sign up with Guy (Even if it was entirely unexpected) However, Guy, being close with Bill, got financial help, enough to get the dance set in Funky Town! But Doug is nervous and asks her to meet and talk, and Patti tells him to meet at Swirly's... in one hour's time. With Doug's current plans with the monster, it is unknown if he will make it. Doug points out the monster didn't actially eat his and Skeeter's bikes. It turns out that something with the same webbed footprints brought it back... and has tracked mud into Skeeter's house! Doug and Skeeter, wearing the best protective gear they can find, sneak into the house. But Doug, suddenly terrified, inadvertantly causes a town-wide blackout by overloading a socket. Well. Doug suggests to go to Skeeter's room. Initial inspection reveals nothing, and a look inside the closet also reveals nothing. Could it be Roger taunting them...? And their flashlight buzzes off. Skeeter goes to get the flashlight, but Doug, the guest, insists he gets it, leaving Skeeter in the room... by himself... with potentially the monster. The monster revealed A shadow spies on Skeeter trying to check underneath his bed but being unable to. The shadow sneaks right next to him. He makes eye contact with the monster... And he zips off! But collides with everything in the room, as he had closed his eyes with the welding mask. Skeeter opens his mask and tries to run upstairs, but the broom disallows him. He tumbles down the stairs, and is promptly covered with the trashcan. The mask lands next to the monster. who tries its best to make things right with the uber-terrified Skeeter. The monster decides to use the mask as its "baby," which Skeeter notices. Up the vent Doug notices the entire thing. "Skeeter...?" Both boys are back in their normal attire and are amazed at what they are seeing. Skeeter says that it thought his head fell off, and Doug deduces that the monster is upset. They put it all together: The monster is nice, and is not scary at all! ...Only for both to zip away even at the slightest sight of its face. The monster eyes a particular book, and takes it out... only to lick it instead. (Not the best way to gain knowledge.) Doug deduces that the monster sniffed out Skeeter's house. Skeeter lectures the monster on how to handle a book "Hey! This is a book! You don't eat books! That is a no!" To which the monster gives Skeeter the book. Skeeter makes a comment about it "almost eating Herman Melville," giving the monster his name: Herman Melville. Herman pulls Doug into a very hearty hug, which the boy isn't really particularly into. Doug declares that finding Herman > the dance, which Skeeter agrees to. Herman meanwhile takes his time to drink out the toilet bowl. A visit to the Dinks Both boys pay a visit to the Dink family residence in search of Mayor Tippi Dink, but get welcomed by Bud Dink, everyone's favourite eccentric neighbour, who straps them into a virtual reality experience (long before the days of actual VR). Doug and Skeeter explain the purpose of the visit. Bud doesn't buy it, but a glance changes his mind real fast - to the point he faints! That is enough for him to call the Bluffington Gazelle in the hopes for it to be the top story. Tippi asks the boys to confirm if Herman really did come out of the polluted lake. Tippi tells Bud to hang up the call, for public knowledge of Herman's existence will endanger the monster; this is because the Gazelle is owned by BluffCo Industries and having the front page be all about Bill, a Bluff, polluting the lake, the story dies, and Herman with it. Their new plan is to try to get Bill to stop polluting the lake, by means of a press conference, but for now, Herman must be kept a secret until the next day. Doug plans to store the monster at his place, by disguising him. They get a bit far, only for Theda Funnie to spot them. It turns out that she doesn't want Judy Funnie to rehearse her plays at home - the muddy feet on the carpet are the cause. Doug insists it's his fault, and that he will clean it up. Phil Funnie compliments Doug on learning some responsibility. The boys are now in Doug's room, having finally made it. But Porkchop is not willing to have a guest in the room. Even taking off the mask doesn't sell the dog, forcing Doug to put him outside ("For one time in your life, you decide to act like a REAL dog!") The run to Swirly's Doug and Skeeter are cleaning the carpet when Judy comes in. ("Somebody puked?") Theda tells her off for her words, and tells her to clean up the carpet with them. Judy storms upstairs, muttering "My mess? My mess??" Skeeter asks Theda if he can call his parents, as it is getting quite LATE. That "late" was emphasised, as Doug HAD FORGOTTEN ABOUT HIS MEETING WITH PATTI! Doug runs for the ice-cream parlor, taking all the shortcuts he knew, and the ones that aren't shortcuts! :"I took every shortcut I could think of to get to Swirly's. And even some I shouldn't have." Sacrificing his pants ("Perfect.") and his entire clothes ("Great.")... :"I was late, I looked like mud, I smelled like monster. ''(Anything Doug would do...) But I knew I did the right thing. And I was hoping Patti would understand."'' ...But he was indeed late. Patti left the premises. And left with potentially Guy. Doug's day, gone south. At loose ends Welcome to Funky Town, where Guy and Patti ARE ACTUALLY PLANNERS FOR THE DANCE. Doug makes it and tries to talk to Patti 1-1, but she isn't really willing to, even to apologise. Doug says he has proof that Bill is polluting the lake, and Guy takes him by the arm. telling him he shouldn't really show info without proof. Doug says he has proof, but he can't show it, but Patti stands up for Doug, saying that the truth is indeed better than having the dance. When leaving he accidentally drops a picture. The picture... OF HERMAN. As Guy has a direct connection to Bill, Herman's in big trouble. As Beebe tells a story involving her and Coach Spitz over dinner, Bill's personal guard walks up to him. A call, from Guy. The fateful call that will seal Herman's fate... An unwise decision Before Doug and Skeeter go to bed the latter confirms the conference is indeed on, and the former says he needs Patti to come, to forget about the Swirly's incident. He contemplates what shoes he shall wear, when Phil comes in. When he comments to "check under the bed for monsters" Doug and Skeeter tell him not to. The next day: Porkchop's still hollering at Herman. With Doug's parents out all day, the two head on over to school. But Porkchop zips into Doug's room to attempt to continue. However Herman gives Porkchop a felt heart, and the two immediately warm up to each other. (But Doug: "I think I liked the barking better.") Bill's advisor tells Bill that scouts have picked up monster trails leading into Bluffington, and that he has agents "in the air, on the ground, and one underwater" (Fish agent?) Bill tells him that those agents aren't enough, and tells him that the monster should be "crushed" (crushing the advisor's lunch to prove a point). Doug has informed Patti about the press conference. Patti is busy, but Doug's sense of persuasion working on his best friend works. When Patti asks to bring Guy? Sure, as Doug says! (With an evil grin.) Another unwise decision there, Doug. The fateful conference On their way back home, Doug and Skeeter hope that Herman is okay; but Doug tells Skeeter that Herman isn't even found yet! To them. Bill's associates have found the monster at Doug's house. Bill sends a squadron of men ready to neutralise the monster, who is harmlessly playing piano with Porkchop. Skeeter asks about the squad of cars, but Doug dismisses it as it is possibly a "reporter." But boy, he is wrong. Bill's men storm the household... as Doug and Skeeter enter the house. Meanwhile another squad pays witness to the construction of the robot... and no monster. Guy has now heard about the conference... and so does Bill. A squad of reporters arrive at the Dink residence. Tippi begins the conference, and Doug is excited. But Skeeter is not excited, and is worried. He suggests putting Herman back at the lake... :Doug's imagination: The monster is set free. Patti admonishes them for lying. The TV is switched off - who else did it, none other than Guy? ...but Doug doesn't want to, to save his pride, and love for Patti. Indeed, it is the right thing to do. Skeeter somehow deduces that Doug just had a vision about Patti, to which the boy shuts down said assumption. "...Well, kind of." Doug is concerned for their status amongst their friends, which can only be mitigated if Herman is shown. Tippi introduces Skeeter, who immediately has a nervous breakdown (he had never appeared on TV before) and decides to perform a little performance, as he always wanted to do it on TV. Decision zero Guy and Patti has arrived. Guy explains that to get the latest and greatest in breaking news, he has to get it in advance, to which Patti tells him that is stupid. Having confirmed Patti's presence, Doug jumps up in joy! But... there's a big issue. The conference isn't being broadcast. Doug investigates... and while infiltrating the conference, he accidentally deflates a camera. Delating cameras? Unnatural! The cameras are now on him. He knows the reporters are Bill's henchmen. He makes a decision... and walks up to the stage... and in front of EVERYONE AND PATTI, he declares that the monster does not exist! The reporters and Patti are all livid... Doug's in big, big trouble! While Doug's day has flipped upside down, has Roger's? The Robocrusher is revealed to be... "dinky". It's also shorter than Roger, something an AV nerd somehow manages to rectify real quickly... with a shrinking device that somehow manages to shrink Roger. Skeeter asks Doug why he didn't reveal Herman, and he points outside - The reporters are indeed Bill's henchmen. What's next? While Doug has saved Herman, he has endangered his relationship with Patti. But he did the right thing nonetheless. Herman pulls the boy into another hug, which he isn't liking in the slightest. Skeeter is crestfallen that nobody will believe him now. But it is for Herman's safety, after all. They have dinner... Roger's night isn't going any well. His room has been made a bit more girly. And who did it? His own robot! Who is now a maid! It walks towards him with a Doug outfit... :Bill outlines his plans in front of Beebe, who is confused. The Robocrusher turned robo-maid rocks Roger to sleep. Roger swears revenge on the nerds. :"The next morning I left for school early. I wanted to explain things to Patti as soon as I could. But I kinda got this creepy feeling... I didn't know what it was exactly, but I kinda felt like ''somebody was watching me..."'' Indeed, everyone is watching him. Confusion runs through Doug. Meanwhile Beebe has learned about the conference, as evidenced by her conversation with Skeeter. And meanwhile Bill's henchmen storm the house again, and corner the "monster" (Too bad, it's only Porkchop!) Sneaking around Mayor Principal White welcomes a new exchange student (obviously not Herman) to the school. Throughout the day: *In art class the... eccentric... exchange student, Herman Hermonie (totally not Herman) drinks the paint instead, and spits it out to make art. *Lunch: Herman eats the entire tray. But... oh-kay Patti sees Doug with Herman. Oh no. *Class: Everyone has Valentine's cards, but Herman's is overflowing with them. *Toilet time: Doug and Skeeter walk into a toilet with Herman and scares away the AV nerds. Herman comes out of the correct toilet. Doug sees Patti and runs over to her. She's not willing to speak. Patti walks all over him... and to make things even worse, Guy's there!!!! AND walks with Patti to Funky Town. There's now one heartbroken soul in the room. A fateful encounter They take Herman home. Skeeter determines that everyone in Bluffington that is affiliated with the Bluffs now know about the monster's existence; they have to take Herman back to the lake at night. But Doug, heartbroken over what just happened with Patti, has enough energy to say "Whatever. Okay. Right. Yeah..." But even the crossing guard has a tip for Bill... Night falls. :"I thought it had been the worst day of my life. But I was wrong. Things haven't even ''started to get bad yet..."'' A cold night. Skeeter says that their progress is reset to square one, which a teary Doug agrees with. They then hear something, which is Herman obtaining a big chunk of wood. Too big. They hear voices. Skeeter recommends doing this with haste, and they do so, but they have a bit of trouble trying to get him into the lake. Doug suggests to swim with him, but Herman refuses to. He instead drops the big log into the lake, grazing Doug again. Doug starts to lose his marbles, blaming Herman for the events of the past day. :"Stop it, you big fish!!! I'm ''glad we're getting rid of you! You're nothing but bad news!!! YOU LOST ME THE ONLY PERSON I EVER CARED ABOUT, AND NOW I WISH..."'' Skeeter stops Doug's emotional frenzy, turning to the disintegrating log. Man, did Bill pollute the lake. Herman gives Doug a bandage, making up for what just happened. Now with Lucky Duck Lake out of bounds, what are they going to do with Herman? This is where Bill Bluff steps in. Herman tries to run, but is cornered by all of Bill's henchmen. One fires a net towards Herman. Doug is at his peak anger, and shouts to them to leave him alone. But knowing Bill's henchmen, they don't, and one neutralises it. Bill threatens them with indefinite middle school. Doug, conflicted The boys, with new resolve in their eyes, run towards the BluffCo van that contains Herman. They run past two officers in the area discussing the topic of Is Superman better than Batman? (While Batman has tech, Superman has raw powers) Doug and Skeeter get into the cruiser and drive into the Bluff mansion, where the officers tell them it's a serious offence to do this. The officers ring Bill, who evilly questions their friend's appearance. Bill dismisses the boys. In Bill's room, one of Bill's henchmen plays around with a wheel, causing the room itself to tilt. It's now time for phase 3: kill the monster. But first, it's time to quash all the negative press: it's time for the cat to come out of the bag. Bill is now going to singlehandedly save the town. :"That night I couldn't sleep. My brain wouldn't shut up." :In his sleep Doug thinks about the many bad things people has told him, and even his bedsheets turn into Bill! All a nightmare. :"The next morning it dawned on me. I was ''using Herman to try to impress Patti! I wasn't thinking about what would happen to him until it was too late! Now I had a chance to try to save him. My last chance. There was only one person that could help me get through to Mr. Bluff. It was about time to swallow my pride."'' Rushing, Doug knocks on the front doors of the school... and asks for Guy?! :"Or at least he ''had been there."'' Guy may have left, but he had left a computer on. :"That's... when I saw it." A draft of the Weekly Beebe with the headline... MONSTER DESTROYED: Bill Bluff A Hero Doug is convinced Herman is dead. At Swirly's Doug declares that the situation stinks. Quite badly he declares it thrice. Time to get help Skeeter starts to read the paper, and passes it on to Doug, who now has a lead when the paper says that the dance was organised... by none other than "cool upper-classman Guy Graham". But the dance... isn't until tonight! With this new realisation they bolt to Tippi's. Decide to call the Dink residence, anyway. They are connected to Bud instead, as Tippi is away (possibly a Bill thing as he wouldn't want her to intefere). With the dance in a few hours, they are left with no other option. Taking a glance at his bandage, Doug fills with determination, and calls the Sleech bros into the house. They start a very lengthy brainstorm session fueled by Theda's cookies. :6:00 pm. It's time to get going. But Skeeter is worried about their next action, as the lake is polluted. But Porkchop points towards their new Herman dropoff zone: Crystal Lake! The dance begins Doug and co. come out of the shuttlebus that takes them to Funky Town. It's 8:14 now. Roger has arrived in his entourage, only to be greeted by the robo-crusher-maid, who stuffs him into a fluffy jacket against his will. Inside: The Beets are performing. Dance is going well. ...Only packed with Bill's henchmen, equipped with sniper tranquiliser blasters. Roger's crew are greeted by Principal White, who asks them why they aren't dancing. And Doug strides in, noticing the henchmen. Doug and Skeeter's plan is a-go. Skeeter tells a guard stationed outside the venue that he's expecting a BluffCo shipment from Bluffington. But there are no trucks due. Now, the plan is in motion... *Roger tells the Sleech bros off for his new maid, but they deactivate the robo-maid easily. Phase One is now complete. *Roger bumps into Doug, who compliments Roger's nice jacket. The jacket is unequipped, and he throws it in front of Doug. Phase Two complete. Meanwhile, Guy bumps into Patti, further angering Doug, and Skeeter continues to distract the guard. It turns out the truck was indeed here... Hours ago. Uh oh. Patti suggests to break the ice, but Guy insists to wait a few minutes. Then Skeeter radios in, telling him that Herman was indeed here the entire time! And Doug's now standing in the middle of everything. A sacrifice for the greater good He notices the heart... and Guy walking with Patti. :"I had to make the hardest decision of my life. Going after Patti, or saving Herman." Knowing him, Doug would have run for Patti, but he decides to go in the opposite direction... Bill has arrived. In the venue Doug pushes the heart towards the centre. The henchmen take aim. But Herman breaks out the heart! Change of plans: Doug and Skeeter take Herman out of the hall at top speed. The Sleech bros release the Robo-scarecrow, coming towards them at top speed. The robo-scarecrow takes the hits, and everyone in there sees it all. Backstage, Doug and Skeeter disguise Herman as his school disguise again. Patti sees broken "Herman", and Herman (the real deal) running out of the hall with Doug and Skeeter. Guy declares that the monster is now dead. The henchmen run towards the monster and unmask it, revealing it to be the Robo-crusher in maid form, calling out for Roger. The henchmen fire anyway; everyone is appalled. All that's left of it is Roger's underwear. The rescue Doug and Skeeter reach the lake and tell Herman to go. But before he does, he pulls both boys into yet another hug. This delay is long enough to cause them to get caught by Bill's henchmen, but Herman jumps into the lake! This is when Bill runs in, telling them to spill the location. But it's now in the lake. Bill begins his thwarted villain speech, only to be heard by someone off-screen. Beebe admonishes Bill for his speech ("Doug and Skeeter are my friends! ...Such as they are. ...") She tells him to discuss about them with her. And his pollution problems with Tippi. Now Bill's in trouble. Tippi suggests to go inside the hall dancing. as it's cold. That's when Doug takes a look at a girl, looking to the distance and contemplating whatever just happened. A happy ending Doug opens up to Patti, telling her all about the monster and his intentions with it. Patti takes her first look at the monster, and she is terrified! It's just Herman, who has come to visit the two. Skeeter has brought Herman a present: Moby Dick. In return, he gives Doug a present: a rose... for Porkchop. ("I think I've got something in my eye" - Skeeter) Patti has taken a look at the Weekly Beebe. Having seen the real deal, she throws Guy off the bridge. Both boys bid Herman a tearful farewell. The four now sit down on the bridge, contemplating what's next. When Doug slips into mentioning that he tried to "impress Patti", the girl notices, and when Doug is about to explain, Roger calls him over to thank him for getting rid of the robot. When Roger is about to deem Doug a friend, the robot comes over to him, causing Roger to scream like a girl. Then... Doug: Well, maybe we could... should... check out this dance, uh? Patti: Or not. Doug: Uh.. okay, cool. Patti: We could hear the music from here. Doug: Uh! So... you just wanna listen? Patti: No. Doug: Oh... Oh! You mean you... do you... Patti: Sure. And Doug and Patti take their hands and begin dancing. And Beebe asks Skeeter to dance! We close the movie, and series, off with the following Journal entry... THE END. |-|Transcript= Category:Media